Forthcoming
by FortuneAly
Summary: A new threat, a new generation...
1. Yellow

Disclaimer: Loonatics Unleashed is by Warner Bros. I don't own anything except the Loonatics X and Wiseman.

Forthcoming

"Believe me, no, I thank my fortune for it. My ventures are not in one bottom trusted, nor to one place. Nor is my whole estate upon the fortune of this present year. Therefore my merchandise makes me not sad."

"Why then, you are in love."

"Fie, fie!"

"Cut!"

Within the Warner High Auditorium, the Drama Club was rehearsing their latest production: Shakespeare's "The Merchant of Venice". A gray furred rabbit with blue-green eyes wearing a purple medieval outfit turned to the director, a dark skinned woman with black hair and glasses wearing a blue dress shirt and white pants.

"What's the matter?" a member of the drama club asked as the rabbit removed the hat, revealing long rabbit ears with pink insides which promptly stood straight up.

"Wrong person who said the last line," she explained. "Antonio was supposed to say that, that's you, Ben."

"Sorry," the man who played Salanio apologized.

"Relax, doc," Ben assured. "Happens to the best of us."

Ben Bunny, the Drama Club's best actor, often acted as student teacher to the newcomer actors, who were usually cast as understudies once the teacher felt they were ready to do so. It wasn't an official decision, but when she saw Ben helping out, she secretly put her trust in him.

"Let's take a break," the teacher signaled, one scene having been troublesome to perfect.

The group of actors got offstage. Ben sat down at a seat in the audience and took out an energy drink from his yellow backpack. Opening the bottle, he took a good, long sip from it and gulped it down. He had a feeling it was going to be a long day.

As he put the cap back on the drink, the area became black around him. Wiseman slithered within the floor and stopped near Ben's rabbit feet. Feeling a chill, he bent his knees up as bony hands grabbed his ankles.

"Whoa!" the rabbit yelled as he was tugged, dropping his drink. Gripping the arms of his seat as tight as he could, he tried to pull away from the void he was being dragged into. "Give me a break, doc! Teach! Anyone! Help!"

It wasn't until he found his back facing the ceiling did he realize there was no one around. Ordinary people could not see Wiseman. As he began to lose his grip, a yellow star shone in the distance. Using all the upper body strength he could muster, he reached for the star as the tug of war continued.

"Just a bit...more!" Ben grunted as he reached for the star. His finger touched it and pushed it to him. "Got it!" he said as he grabbed the star.

The star turned into a black brooch with a yellow triangle gem on it. His other hand let go of the edge of his seat and began to pull him in. The brooch opened to reveal the yellow Memory Diamond embedded inside of it and it shined, basking the area in yellow light.

* * *

><p>Ben opened his eyes to find himself back in the auditorium, sitting in his seat awkwardly. He straightened his position and leaned back, sighing in relief.<p>

"Ben, are you okay?" the teacher asked as she went to him, noticing how worn out he looked as she walked on by.

"Fine, boss lady," he replied as his eyes glanced down at his waist. There was a futuristic white belt with the same brooch on it. "J-just fine."


	2. Pink

Disclaimer: Loonatics Unleashed is by Warner Bros. I don't own anything except the Loonatics X and the other OCs.

Forthcoming

A yellow furred rabbit with a curl of pink hair on her head, blue-green eyes, and two lopped ears with pink insides held by blue hairbands watched as some new girls lined up for tryouts. As the cheerleading captain, this had become routine for her to sign up new girls for the squad.

After watching a girl show off her skills, she said this to her as she left: "Okay, don't call us, we'll call you."

Lulu Bunny knew full well the next girl was going to do the same song and dance. What she wanted was someone unique, someone with more pizazz in her step. People, including her brother, often noted her choleric temperament and drive when it came to a task.

After the last batch of girls did their routines, the judges and Lulu began to pack their things. It would be dinnertime when Ben came home, so she didn't pack much for the tryouts.

The lights suddenly flickered and burned out, leaving Lulu in the dark. Total darkness. "Uh oh," Lulu said, ears twitching. She had a bad feeling about this.

Shadowy hands stuck out from the walls and reached out for Lulu with speed she didn't even know one could have. Lulu used her gymnastics and aerobics skills to dodge, pushing her above and beyond her limits when the hands moved about by breaking the normal laws of physics.

One punched her from above and sent her down to the ground, landing on the floor with a loud thud. As she tried to get back up, her eyes laid upon a pink star in the distance. While standing up, she reached out to it as best as she could, for another shadow hand was coming upon her.

Knowing what to do this time, she ran for a wall, jumped, ran onto the wall, and jumped off of it. Lulu caught the star and it turned into a black brooch with a pink triangle gem in the center. The brooch opened to reveal the pink Memory Diamond as she fell, and it shined, covering the area with pink light.

* * *

><p>Lulu opened her eyes to find herself back in the Gymnasium. Everyone was gone except her, and there was nothing strange about the school's power supply. Upon looking at the watch she kept on her, it was already six 'o clock and everyone had left. Brushing the incident off as nothing, she walked out the door, stopping at a mirror on the way.<p>

On her waist was a futuristic white belt with the same brooch.


	3. Orange

Disclaimer: Loonatics Unleashed is by Warner Bros. I don't own anything except for the Loonatics X and other OCs.

Forthcoming

'I screwed up.'

Again.

A black feathered duck with orange webbed feet and beak and teal colored eyes, wearing a white tank top shirt under an orange coat and green pants was at the pier playing a violin in the pale moonlight. It was the only way he can convey what he really felt.

Alone.

Upon entering a different high school, Raymond Mallard sought out to be the "coolest duck this side of Acmetropolis". However, his arrogance and hidden insecurities made him a target for teasing, causing them to either act indifferent to him or use it to their advantage.

Instead of becoming the coolest duck, he became the laughing stock of Clampett High School.

Wrapping up his solo, he sighed as he moved the bow away from the violin strings. A shadow cast over the moon above him as he put the instrument in the case. Pretty soon, shadows cast over the area.

Raymond looked around as he was about to close the case. After seeing nothing, he shut the case and carried it with him as he walked away.

But after seeing nothing but darkness twice, he began to run. What he didn't know was that he was trapped in an endless loop, voices of the students in his high school laughing at him replaying in his head. "Stop it," he said in fear. "STOP IT!"

An orange star appeared in the sky above him. He looked up and reached out for it with his free hand. It floated down to his hand and the fingers closed in on it. The light turned into a black brooch with an orange triangle gem on it. It opened up, revealing the orange Memory Diamond. Orange light shone from it and covered the area.

* * *

><p>Raymond opened his eyes to find himself back at the pier, the voices gone. After getting over his recent panic attack, he shakily stood back up to head for home. As he got up, he noticed something around his waist.<p>

A futuristic white belt with the same brooch was there.


	4. Purple

Disclaimer: Loonatics Unleashed is by Warner Bros.

Forthcoming

A brown furred Tasmanian Devil with one pink eye and one green eye carrying a cooler filled with ice and energy drinks walked with two other members of the Warner High Basherball Team. He was wearing the same jersey as them: vibrant purple and dark green with the number 54 on the front and back of the shirt.

"Raine, hurry it up!" one of the players called out.

"Y-yes, sir..." Raine complied meekly as he trailed behind the others.

For a Tasmanian Devil, who are typically wild and impatient, Raine Tasmanian was the odd one out in most of his kin. The other players took advantage of his uniqueness and bullied him, though they pretended they were his friend. He fell for the bluff, and was often water boy for them. It hurt sometimes, but he would do anything for them, since it wasn't in his nature to say "no" to his friends.

The three players eventually made way to the court, while one of them directed Raine to put the drinks in the bench. He complied and made his way there, unaware that Wiseman was making his way to him. Everything went pitch black around Raine. The Tasmanian Devil sensed a change in the air and stopped. He put down the cooler and looked around.

"Oh dear, the power went out," he commented. He turned to find Wiseman behind him. "Um, excuse me, I'm looking for..."

Wiseman grabbed Raine by the wrist and picked him up. "Please understand, sir, I need to find the bleachers, and-eep!" Raine began, but stopped short in fear when Wiseman summoned a black dagger. Raine saw his skull for a face and shivered.

"Put me down! Whatever you are put me down, please!" Raine begged.

A purple star shined down on the duo. Raine used his free hand to reach out for it as it fell to him. Wiseman let go of Raine, causing him to fall rear first onto the ground and catching the purple star. It turned to a black brooch with a purple triangle gem on it.

The brooch opened suddenly, revealing the purple Memory Diamond and flooding the area with purple light. Raine was nearly blinded as Wiseman retreated, cursing the light of the Diamond.

* * *

><p>Raine opened his eyes to find himself back onto the Basherball court. Two of the players he was "friends" with were chatting with each other on the field and it appeared as if the whole scene never happened.<p>

But he questioned that normalcy when he went to pick up the cooler, for there was a futuristic white belt on his waist with the same brooch on it.


	5. Green

Disclaimer: Loonatics Unleashed is by Warner Bros. I don't own anything except the Loonatics X and other OCs.

Forthcoming

Café Chiniquy was a place of coffee, mellow music, and treats. It had a very earthly theme to it, including its dull yellow walls, which were adorned with pictures of the café's history.

Sitting on a table reading books on Calculus was a gray-furred coyote with a black nose and yellow-green eyes. He wore a green dress shirt with a maroon tie, black pants and shoes, and glasses over his eyes. His attention turned from the definition of a prime to a green cell phone that sat next to a few other books he checked out at the library.

The clock on the phone's screen said 2:30. 'Where is Dash?' he asked himself as he went to pick up the cell phone, everything going black around him. 'For the captain of the track team, he's as slow as molasses,' he quipped. As soon as he flipped the device open, Wiseman emerged from the screen, causing the coyote to yell out, drop his cellphone, and dive away from his chair in surprise.

Matt T. Coyote would definitely be considered the sharpest tool in the shed in his school. In fact, he was a member of Warner High's student council. If there was anything out of the ordinary, he never hesitated to make some sense of the events. But today he was too petrified to make sense out of this.

He backed away as the cloaked shadow approached him, eventually backing into a wall. "What do you want with me?" he asked.

Upon getting no reply, he sat up slowly, trying to lose Wiseman, but to no avail. A faint green light shined down above him, causing both to look up. Wiseman backed away as they saw a green star above them in the pitch blackness. It descended down to Matt and he reached out for it with curious eyes.

The coyote grabbed it and the star turned into a black brooch with a green triangle gem. The brooch opened to reveal the green Memory Diamond embedded inside. The diamond lit up with green light, sending Wiseman back to the shadows and illuminating the area with green light.

* * *

><p>Matt opened his eyes and found himself back in the café, sitting on the floor with his back against a counter. He looked around slowly. Everything was back to normal.<p>

"Crazy hallucination..." he guessed as he stood back up. Upon getting a look at his waist, he found a futuristic white belt with the same brooch on it.

'Or was it?'


	6. Red

Disclaimer: Loonatics Unleashed is by Warner Bros.

Forthcoming

It was another beautiful jog in Acmetropolis.

A roadrunner with light blue and purple feathers and grass green eyes running on his two talons rushed around the corner to uptown, feeling the wind in his orange colored plumage as he ran down the sidewalk. In the side pocket of his black shorts (which had a red stripe running down the side) was a cherry red cell phone. He wore a white T-shirt with red sleeves and blue sneakers.

He finally came up to his destination, a pier overlooking a beautiful view of the ocean, and stopped, catching his breath as he got a look at the sapphire blue and sea green body of water before him. It was the first thing he laid eyes on when he was a kid.

"I knew I'd find it again," he said happily in between pants. Taking out his cell phone, he flipped it open and clicked a picture of the view. He smiled at his accomplishment.

That satisfaction was short-lived, for he soon realized he had to meet his friend on the other side of town in an hour.

"Matt's-gonna-chew-my-head-off-if-I'm-late!" he exclaimed, his words going to the quick speech of his family as he broke into a run.

* * *

><p>Dash Runner hurried as fast as he could to the train station, unaware that the shadow of Wiseman was watching him through the store windows he ran by. As he rushed past the buildings, the sky turned gray and blotted out the bright sun.<p>

"Funny, the weatherman said it was supposed to be sunny all week," Dash noted as he looked up briefly. Wiseman rushed for the bird on the surface of the street. He extended a bony hand to Dash's leg.

The bird felt something off and turned behind him. He looked down and saw bony hands emerging from the dark shadows.

"Oh, for the love of..." he began in his normal talking pace. "Roadrunner-speed,-don't-fail-me-now!"

He broke into a sprint, going as fast as his species can run. For he was no longer running for the train station, he was running for his life, dodging the bony hands that tried to grab him while everything went black in his line of vision. "Hello!-Anyone!-Weird,-freaky,-bony-hands-coming-to-get-me!-HEELP!" he screamed.

Above him, a red star shined in the distance. Dash didn't know what that light was, but he kept going to it, having a feeling that it was super-important. His lungs felt like they were on fire and he was sweating like crazy, but he continued to race for that light, as it was the only thing on his mind. Upon getting close enough, he extended a hand and reached out for it.

"I-got-it!" he exclaimed as he grabbed the star. It turned into a black brooch with a red triangle gem in the center. Dash turned around to find Wiseman finally catching up to him.

The brooch opened to reveal the red Memory Diamond embedded inside. The Diamond flashed with red light, stopping the hands from going any further and causing Wiseman to retreat. The light soon blanketed the area.

* * *

><p>The blackness finally faded as Dash opened his eyes. He was on a subway cart and he had just witnessed the doors close in front of him. Relieved, he walked over to a seat on the train's bench and plopped down on it. As he was catching his breath, he laid eyes on his waist.<p>

There was a futuristic white belt with the same brooch he got earlier on it.


	7. Blue

Disclaimer: Loonatics Unleashed is by Warner Bros. I don't own anything except original characters and plot.

Forthcoming

"Ain't we sweet? Ain't we sweet? I ask you vewy confidentawy: ain't we sweet?"

The child Dylan slept underneath the shade of a tree as the Robo-Tweetums sung in the birdbaths. Ominous clouds began to roll into Planet Blanc. One of the robots got a glimpse of the shadow of a cloaked figure on the surface of the water.

"I tawt I taw Wiseman," the Robo-Tweetums said. The other Robo-Tweetums got a look at the shadow and couldn't believe their ocular units.

"We did! We did! We did taw Wiseman!" the other robots chimed. Wiseman emerged from the water, causing the robots to flee. He floated over to the child Dylan slowly, let out an evil chuckle.

"Who's there?" Dylan asked in a scared tone as his eyes shot open, a cape draped around him. He noticed that the sky had gotten darker in more ways than one. He sat up and looked around slowly, hearing the evil chuckle turning into bellowing laughter. The child finally saw Wiseman and got a glimpse under his hood.

A skull was in place of a normal face. "S-stay away!" Dylan warned as his whole body shook. "Stay away!"

_Wiseman! Step away from the child!_

A rainbow ball of light appeared and shined in between them. Wiseman, not willing to be deterred by his counterpart, grabbed the ball. The light burned his cloak and he faded away, vowing revenge.

Dylan looked at the sphere, fear and curiousness mixing together. "With one touch of this sphere, you will see what has transpired and what is to come," a female voice said in his head.

His hand made a move for the sphere.

"But I warn you: Once you do so, there is no turning back," she warned.

He stopped just as he was about to touch it. Was that really true? What would happen if he did do so? Would only a small glimpse hurt? Maybe, maybe not. "Just a peek," he gulped and touched the ball.

The ball expanded and grew until it consumed Dylan. His eyes glowed blue as he began to age.

* * *

><p>He yelled out as the water electrocuted him, pain searing through his entire body. It ripped his cape and suit and caused his electric field to leak out and zap Ace as well with the same amount of voltage. Seven diamond-cut crystals, each a color of the rainbow, revolved around his sword as the dragon like beam began to gain strength and start to break the stalemate of the equally strong electric beam.<p>

"The Memory Diamonds!" Dylan yelled. He reached out to them. "Aid me in remaining here with them! I don't want to forget anyone! I don't want to become Zadavia and disappear!"

"Everyone's got their own coitain call, Dylan," Ace reminded him. "Whether you like it or not, we all gotta die sooner or later. It's the circle of life, and it moves us all! And I'll continue to believe that even if you disappear, we'll meet again somehow!"

Thanks to the diamonds, the spirits of the other Loonatics placed their hands on the hilt of Ace's weapon. Each of their eyes shined with their theme color. "Go into the light, pal!" Ace instructed.

The beams negated one another. "NO!" Dylan yelled.

"Guardian Strike Sword, **purify!**" the Loonatics yelled. A long, white beam came from the tip of the sword, piercing through Dylan's heart. A black smoke came out of Dylan and rose up to the sky, along with the beam, which shot into Wormhole Central and could be seen all across the universe.

* * *

><p>"Was that me?" Dylan, now age eight, asked. "But that means I...I should be-!" A flash hit him.<p>

* * *

><p>"You!" Wiseman yelled. The street was black and white, but the boy could make out that he and Wiseman were in Acmetropolis.<p>

"In the flesh," a familiar, yet different rabbit replied. He donned a black hoodie with a yellow necktie with yellow furred ears sticking out from slots on the hood. Yellow gloves were on his hands and he wore black pants and black boots with yellow soles. A futuristic white belt was on his waist with a yellow brooch in the center.

There were five others similar to the rest of the Loonatics. Four were wearing the same uniform with the colors green, red, orange, and purple, respectively. The other, pink-furred rabbit wore a dark pink skirt and tights instead of pants. The group took off their hoods.

Dylan came to in this area wearing the same clothes as the male members, only blue themed. He looked around. 'Ace? Guys?' he thought.

"Glad you're awake, Dyl!" the pink rabbit greeted as she winked. "Loonatics, let's get him out of there!"

* * *

><p>In the vault, the blue Memory Diamond glowed, merging with the circle jewelry box it was kept in and turning it into blue light. The light faded to reveal a round, black brooch with a small blue triangle gem embedded in it.<p>

* * *

><p>One by one, the Robo-Tweetums, now clothed, came out of hiding. Their scanners picked up Dylan, albeit he was very different. He had grown back to his original age, and the cape was halfway off, revealing his upper body. A blue mark was etched where his heart was located.<p>

"Dywan!" a Robo-Tweetums exclaimed, shocked at his fast aging. "You gwew!"

"Contact your creator," the now teenage Dylan instructed. "I have an important message for him."

The Robo-Tweetums nearest to Dylan approached him. Its eyes flashed and a small screen showing the real Tweetums and Ambassador Gonzales studying the newly crafted brooch appeared. "Your highness," Dylan began.

From the other end, The Royal Tweetums looked over and his expression turned into one of surprise. "Zadavia appeared to me with a message from the future. Wiseman is back," he began.

"Ooooh, that bad, bad man..." Tweetums quivered.

"However with it came a ray of hope. A new band of Loonatics, six in total from what I saw," Dylan continued. "And...I'm one of them," he finished in surprise.

"Report to the throne room at once with what you know, hermano," the Ambassador instructed. "Make sure you're properly clothed, too."

"Can do, bro," Dylan agreed. The screen faded and the Robo-Tweetums eyes restored to normal. Putting the rest of the cape over his upper body, Dylan made his way back to the castle.


End file.
